Many electric components, in order to ensure their functions and reliability, require tight sealing. The tight sealing is realized, for example, by housing the component inside a cavity; being, for example, formed by a basin-like base plate together with a flat cover, a flat base plate together with a basin-like cap, or a basin-like base plate together with a basin-like cap.
For example, housing parts are connected to each other by bonding or soldering. Here, connection is realized by melting and re-solidification or by a thermally stimulated polymerization effect. Heating arising from a process can cause a pressure increase inside the housing and subsequent problems arising therefrom, for example, housing part sliding or floating. Another possible consequence is diffluence of a connecting agent or the formation of a channel due to cracking under internal overpressure and a lack of sealing caused by this.